


The Man Who Loved The Whore (Hiddlesworth)

by TiredInRomanian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: A night in jail, Anal Sex, Anything to ease the pain, Attempted Sexual Assault, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Binge Drinking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Broken, But Chris understands, Chris hates himself, Chris is in a dark place, Condoms, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark state of mind, Death of a Spouse, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Don't leave me, Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Fake Names, Falling In Love, First time with a man, First time with a prostitute, Flexibility, Flexible tom, Forgive Me, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Getting Arrested, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, I Love You, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Naked Cuddling, Nervousness, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostitute Tom, Prostitution, Protectiveness, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sad Chris Hemsworth, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Some hiatus in their relationship, Strip Tease, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tom does Yoga, Violence, death of a child, numb, slowly falling in love, stay with me, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredInRomanian/pseuds/TiredInRomanian
Summary: Tom's been an prostitute for a long time. He's seen many things, met different people, and it's all the same. But then he met Chris Hemsworth. A lonely man who lost his wife and child, and is in a dark place. Then everything changed.But does loving a whore ever work out well for anyone?





	1. Chapter 1

Tom's been an prostitute for a long time. He's seen many things, met different people, and it's all the same. But then he met Chris Hemsworth. A lonely man who lost his wife and child, and is in a dark place. Then everything changed.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

It was a slow night. Tom had just climbed out of one of his regulars car, earning $300 for a simple fuck. He closed the car door behind him, and leaned down, looking at him in the window. 

He smiled and said "See you next week, Darling."

The guy smiled and said "See ya, Gorgeous." Before driving off. Tom smiled as his earnings for the night are safely tucked into his purse.

He went and leaned up against the cold brick wall, and sighed. He watched as cars drove on by, some honking at him, but no one else coming to offer.

After a few minutes, he saw a familiar car pull up, and watched his friend Jeremy, get out of it. He was with one of his regulars, some guy named Chris, who has a shoulder to waist ratio of a Dorito.

He's seriously hot though, if he wasn't Jeremy's regular, then he would gladly let that guy do anything to him. 

Though he's sure Chris would gladly offer, he's a big fan of Jeremy. Maybe someday, the younger man thought.

The two smiled at each other and Jeremy said "Hey, you. Nice [outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/db/e0/9e/dbe09ee36ec8972a60ceb8a2cad1cbf8.jpg). How can you wear those things?" Pointing to his [heels](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/hkzi54-l-610x610-shoes-high+heels-christian+louboutin-red+bottoms-sexy-black.jpg). He asked "Doesn't that kill your feet after awhile?"

Tom chuckled and said "Sometimes, yeah. But at least I can walk in them properly. You should try it sometime, you might like it."

Jeremy snorted and leaned up against the building, which was an upscale bar and grill, and said "No thanks, I don't need broken ankles. How's your day been so far?"

Tom shrugged and said "Boring, and it's a slow night...But the night is young. Does that man ever get tired of you?"

Jeremy chuckled and said "I guess not. He asked about you the other night."

Tom raised an eyebrow and a grin slowly spread across his face. He asked "Oh yeah?"

He said "Yeah."

Tom asked "What, is he looking to have some fun with me?"

"Maybe. He asked how well we knew each other and if you were interested in being his date one night...I told him you come highly recommended in my book. Maybe he'll take my advice."

The crossdresser chuckled and said "I hope so. Next time you see him, tell him don't be shy, I don't bite."

The older man nodded and said "Will do." Before winking at Tom.

They stood and talked for a minute, before Jeremy cut off mid sentence and looked over his shoulder. He said "Helloooo Daddy..."

Tom looked at him confused, but turned to follow his gaze. _**Helloooo Daddy**_ was one way to say it. They watched as a man walked out of the bar, and was walking towards them. He wasn't exactly looking in their direction at first, he was tapping away at his phone.

But then when he got closer, he looked up and his eyes landed right on Tom, then Jeremy. The man was gorgeous. Tall, well built, blond, sunkissed skin, and looked to be nothing but muscle.

As he got closer, a ping of excitement rushed through him, and her and Jeremy looked at each other. They were never competitive with each other, they've been friends for a long time.

They're actually about to be roommates, Jeremy's close to moving out of his place, and will be moving in with Tom, which could help a lot. Tom doesn't really like living alone. But as soon as they laid eyes on this Godlike creature, oh it's on now.

They turned back to the gorgeous beefcake and smiled. Jeremy quickly said "Hi Baby."

Then Tom smiled and asked "You lookin' for a date?" Before putting his hands on his hips.

The man looked between the two, and that's when Tom saw his eyes. Even in with the dim lighting of the street lamp, he knows blue eyes when he sees them. Tom himself has blue eyes, but in certain lights, they get mistaken for Green. Not that he really minds, all eye colors are beautiful.

But this guy, he has gorgeous blue eyes. They looked like endless blue seas that he'd love to swim in for hours. It didn't take him long to pick between the two, his eyes remained on Tom. He looked down into the smaller mans eyes, before he watched them move up and down his body, before settling back to his eyes. He asked "How much for you?"

His voice was sexy, a clear Australian drawl. Even though Tom is from England, he has a thing for accents. At times it seems weird since he actually has an accent, but he likes other accents. This mans would definitely be one of them. The entertainer smiled and took a step closer. He said "Well it depends, Baby...What are you looking for?"

The man swallowed and took a small step back, but the smaller man spoke. He said "Don't be shy, I don't bite. You can have anything you'd like, Darling. No judgements."

The man then nodded, and stepped forward. He then asked "How does $1,500 to spend the night with me, sound?"

Tom's eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped. Tom's never made $1,500 off just one customer before, not even close. And so far tonight, he's made $500.

Tom and Jeremy quickly looked at each other, and 

Jeremy was just as shocked as he was. But with how nice the mans clothing looked, and the nice watch on his wrist, it wasn't that hard to see he could afford that price.

The competitive look on Jeremy's face quickly diminished, and he silently urged Tom to go for it.

Tom quickly looked back at the man, and smiled. He said "It sounds perfect. You got somewhere we can go, Baby?"

The man nodded and said "Yeah, my cars close by. But I wanna take you to my place, if that's okay?"

Tom giggled and said "Like I said Darling, no judgements. Come on." Before he could reach out and touch the man, the man quickly but gently took Tom's hand in his. He watched as the man raised their hands up to his lips, and pressed a soft kiss to the smaller mans knuckles.

The entertainer felt his cheeks suddenly get warm, and then he man smiled a little. He said "Come."

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

After the got into the mans car, a very nice car that is, they were quiet. Tom would glance over at him as he drove, but the man hardly ever took his eyes off the road.

The silence was starting to get uncomfortable, and Tom shifted in his seat. He messed with the straps on his garters, and finally cleared his throat. He turned to him and smiled. He said "You're awfully quiet over there.."

The man nodded and said "I noticed.."

Tom leaned over and asked "I'm guessing you're new to this, aren't you Baby?"

The man finally tore his eyes off the road for a second to look at his passenger, before looking back at the road. He said "To sex? No, but to this.." Gesturing to Tom. Then he said "This, I'm new to."

Tom nodded and reached over, before gently trailing his fingers up and down his lower arm. He said "That's okay, Baby. First time for everything, right? What's your name?"

The man asked "What's yours?" 

Tom smiled and said "Loki." 

The man raised an eyebrow and quickly looked at him, before looking back at the road. He asked "Like the God of Mischief?"

Tom grinned and said "The very same."

The man nodded and asker "Okay...What about your real name? I'm assuming Loki is just a  _Professional_ name." 

Tom kicked his lip a little and said "Well Darling, I'm afraid I can't disclose that. Safety first...But let's see bow the night goes, and I'll consider it. So what's yours?"

The man took one hand off the wheel, and grab Tom's hand again, as gentle as he did when he kissed it. He gently brushed his thumb alone the side of his palm and said "Chris. Chris Hemsworth." 

Tom smiled and said "You look like a Chris. Well it's very nice to meet you, Chris."

Chris smile just a little and said "You too, _Loki._ " 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

After more time had passed, Tom saw they were heading to a nicer part of town. Then he saw Chris pulling up to a apartment complex. He's seen commercials of it before, and they looked nice. It wasn't anything luxurious, but it was still nice. He was a little surprised with the car he was sitting in, and the clothes Chris was wearing. But he wasn't complaining.

Chris killed the engine and they pulled their seatbelts off. Chris quickly shrugged out of the suit jacket he was wearing, and handed it out to Tom. Tom raised an eyebrow and asked "What are you doing?"

Chris said "It's cold outside, tonight. Surprised you didn't notice." 

Tom shrugged and said "I'm used to it."

Chris said "Well take it anyways, I don't want you to get sick." 

Tom was about to refuse again, but he didn't wanna piss him off and lose the chance of an easy $1,500. So he just kept his mouth shut, and nodded. They got out of the car. 

Maybe the jacket was an excuse to cover his outfit up, in case he has nosey neighbors. Not that Tom would care, fuck them. He's not ashamed of anything. But Chris was right, it was getting colder. Chris watched as Tom pulled the too big jacket on him, drowning in it. 

It stopped to Tom's hips, and he giggled. Even though he was abous as tall as Chris, could be because of his shoes, it was still huge. Chris smiled and held his hand out for the smaller man, which made Tom smile. He walked over to him, took his hand, and they walked inside. 

They took one of the elevators up, earning a couple looks from a couple other passengers inside. But once it stopped on the 5th floor, Chris and Tom got off, and Tom let himself be led to the larger mans apartment.

He could sense nervousness on a person, a mile away. And surprisingly, this man was nervous. Which is very surprising, cause this guy must get ass all the time. Maybe it's because he's about to get laid with a hooker. Whatever this reason, Tom was now determined to rock this Adonis' world. 

The entertainer smiled at the thought, and they stopped in front of a door. Chris quickly unlocked it, turned the knob, and motioned for Tom to go first. Tom pushed the door open all the way, and walked inside. 

A spark of fear ignited in his stomach as he walked into the darkened apartment, the light from the hallway disappearing as the door was closed behind him. He heard the lock turn, and suddenly the room was filled with light. The fear slowly diminished as he turned to face his new friend. 

He did let his eyes wander around the space. A lot of cardboard boxes, some empty, some haven't had been touched. It made the living room smaller, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to conclude that Chris has just moved into this place.

Chris must've noticed it, and said "Sorry for the mess, I uh, I haven't finished unpacking yet."

Tom simply smiled and said "No need to worry. Moving is always a nightmare."

Chris nodded and he gestured over to a couch nearby, not surrounded by boxes. Tom went over and carefully sat down, moving to take his shoes off. Tom loves the Louboutins he's wearing. He only has this pair, the rest are cheaper.

Louboutins are crazy expensive, but once he had quite a bit of money left over and thought why not spoil himself just a little? They were gorgeous heels, and they're his babies. He'd be heartbroken if they got ruined. 

He quickly stopped and looked up at the man who was now coming up to him, and asked "Do you want me to keep these on?"

Chris' eyes drifted down Tom's long legs, until they stopped at he shoe. He cringed a little and said "No, you can take them off. They must be killing your feet." Tom just shrugged and carefully pulled his babies off, setting them down neatly close by. 

Then Chris sat down next to him, and sighed. Tom kept his leg crossed over and smiled. Chris looked up at him, those gorgeous seas filled with worry. Tom simply gave him a reassuring smile, and gently laid his hand on top of the larger mans.

He calmly said "Hey. It's okay if you're scared. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do...If you change your mind, you can tell me. I won't be mad."

Chris swallowed and let his eyes scan over Tom's face, not saying anything. Tom leaned in closer and whispered "Is this what you want? Do you want me?" 

Chris nodded and said "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

The blond nodded again and said "I'm sure." 

Tom smiled and said "Okay. Where do you want-"

"My bedroom. I-If that's okay?"

Tom chuckled and said "That's perfectly fine, Darling." He slowly uncrossed his leg and stood up. He held his hand out for Chris and said "Come." Chris took his hand stood up, before leading them to his room. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom helps Chris relax.

When they got there, Chris flicked another light on, and Tom saw more boxes. Not as many as there was in the living room, but a few were lying around.

Tom heard the bedroom door close behind him this time, and then felt a hand gently rub up and down between his shoulder blades. He closed his eyes and smiled, before opening them again. He watched as Chris moved around him, until he was looking down at the smaller man. 

He gently brought his hand up and tucked some of Tom's [hair](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0ae2ee846ba8f4a6eb7cc0aa5f8d8f33/tumblr_inline_nia1nrvHJv1t4prme.jpg), which was a very belivable looking black wig to hide his short, natural curls underneath, behind his ear.

Then fingertips gently dragged along the soft skin of his face, before cupping Tom's cheek. His hand looked massive against Tom's face, but he wouldn't dare to ruin such a beautiful face. 

Now Tom was feeling nervous. He's never had many customers be gentle with him, especially not _this_ gentle. But he's had a few guys who were incredibly shy, and Tom found that adorable. One guy it took _forever_ to get him relaxed enough to kiss him. It was a young guy, 18 or 19, and he looked scared to death.

He was a virgin and none of the boys or girls at his school wanted him, so he came seeking help from a different category. Tom helped him relax and helped him through it, and then went on his merry way. It was awkward, but Tom's had worse. That was the last sweet customer he had, and now he has another.

They just stared at each other for what felt like a few minutes, the silence around them, deafening. But then Chris started to lean in. Tom met him the rest of the way until their lips touched.

Tom is a big sucker for kisses, but he doesn't have a lot of customers who are interested in kissing. But if they are, then that costs extra. Tom practically melted as Chris started kissing him. He would've expected nothing but hard, fast kissing, until his lips swelled. But surprisingly, that wasn't happening. 

The blonds lips moved slow against the others, gentle, but also very intimate. Tom wasn't expecting it, but he was kissing back the same way, hoping not to scare him off. He let his tongue poke out a little, moving to carefully run it along Chris' bottom lip.

Chris stopped for a second and opened his eyes, looking into Tom's. Tom simply smiled and Chris allowed him to deepen the kiss. He Tom's hand found the back of the blonds head and held him still as he slipped his tongue inside, Chris quick to push his tongue back against Tom's. But even then, it still didn't turn rough. 

Tom sighed and after a minute of standing there, Tom gently pushed him down onto the bed, Chris sitting on the edge. Tom went to straddle his lap, but Chris said "Oh, wait. Before I forget..." He pulled out a wallet from his pocket and Tom's eyes widened a little at all the money inside. Now the smaller man was _really_ hoping this guy would become a regular, cause _holy shit._

He watched as Chris counted up $1,500 and said "For you, as promised." Tom smiled and took the money, quickly putting it in his purse before setting it down on top of a dresser. 

Then he turned and smiled back at the blond, moving slowly back over to him, before swinging one long leg over him, now sitting on his lap. Chris' hands quickly made their way to his hips to keep him up, and Tom rested his hands on his shoulders. He leaned in until their lips met again, kissing about the same way as before. But he noticed the blond was putting more pressure into it, but not that much. 

Tom knew he had to speed things up, cause too much of this could piss customers off and they'd change their minds. He quickly went and started unbuttoning the top buttons of Chris' shirt, getting to the fourth button, before Chris stopped him. 

"Hey, whoa, what's the rush?" 

Tom stopped and looked up at him through his lashes. He smiled and said "Guess I'm a little excited...Figured you'd want to get right to it..."

Chris said "Well maybe I'm the kinda guy that wants to take his time. And maybe I'd like to take my time with you...Is that okay?"

Tom felt his cheeks heat up a little, but he quickly smiled and said "Okay. Sorry."

Chris smiled and said "No need to be sorry, Love. I'll take care of you, don't worry." And they went back to kissing. 

Chris did however let Tom unbutton the rest of the buttons, and slid his hands underneath the fabric, letting his hands splay across the soft skin of his strong shoulders. He slowly started pushing the shirt down his arms, and the blond helped pull if off, balling it up a little before tossing it off to the side. 

The blond pulled his lips away, only to kiss along Tom's jaw, moving down to his neck. Tom moved his head to give him more access, pulling his hair out of the way. 

Soon Tom ended up on his back, with the blond's massive body between his legs. Chris ran his hands up and down his legs, pulling him closer. He pulled his hips away and looked down at Tom. They were kissing for a long time, not stopping to breathe sometimes. Chris' lips were a little red and swollen, and Tom wonders what his own must look like. 

Chris' eyes drifted down and then back up, before pointing to one leg. He asked "Can you get these undone?" Tom followed his gaze and saw he was pointing to one of the garter straps. Tom nodded and Chris said "Undo them, Baby." 

Tom smiled and after undoing one, he moved onto the other, making sure to get them on the front and the back. Then Chris held one leg up a little and slowly started pulling the stocking off, until it was being pulled off his foot. He started kissing the inner of his thighs, before doing the same with the other one after pulling the other stocking off. 

Tom sighed and bit his lip before pulling Chris back up to kiss him. He decided it was finally time for Chris' pants to come off. Tom went to work on that, but Chris quicky grabbed his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head. 

Tom's eyes widened, and Chris just stared at his face, before saying "I told you, Baby. I'll take care of you." A smirk playing on his lips.

Tom smiled Chris said "Just lay back and let me do just that." 

He suddenly liked this new side of Chris. Even though he just met Chris tonight, he was getting excited at the thought of getting fucked into oblivion. His cock was half hard in his panties, and it was getting harder as Chris started pushing the bottom of the dress up, until it was high enough for Tom to help pull off. 

Tom carefully pulled it up over his head, not wanting to ruin one of his favorite work outfits, and dropped it off the side of the bed. While he was doing that, Chris was stripping out of his pants and underwear.

As soon as Tom's eyes landed on the blonds cock, he practically whined. He was above average than some of the men Tom ends up with. Not too big, nice and thick, and certainly looks like it could please.

The entertainer licked his lips and his eyes flicked up to the blonds from underneath his lashes. Tom grinned and asked "Would you like me to suck that for you, Baby?"

Chris smiled and said "Actually...I'd rather suck yours. How many of your customers have done that for you?"

The simple answer is, not many. Customers don't consider what their entertainers would want, because a prostitute's purpose is to please, and their own pleasure doesn't matter.

Though he's had some customers who were more worried about pleasing him, than being pleased. He's had some genuinely _great_ fucks. Ones where he didn't have to fake it, and do overdramatic porn moans.

Tom bit his lip and said "Not many."

Chris nodded and said "Well, you'll have another tonight. If that's okay?"

The smaller man chuckled and asked "Does it look like I'm complaining? Now come here and fuck me."

Chris dove back in and kissed him hard. Tom smiled against his lips and kissed back. Then Chris pulled back and started kissing down his neck. Tom laid back and closed his eyes as the blond started moving down, kissing down his lean body. 

After sucking and gently nipping at Tom's nipples, he kept trailing down his body, until he was eye level with his panty clad cock, which was straining in the fabric, pre come weeping from his slit. 

Chris fixed his gaze up at Tom before slowly hooking his fingers through the fabric, and started pulling. Tom lifted his hips as Chris kept pulling, until they were slipped off of his feet. Chris settled himself on his knees, kneeling down between the smaller mans legs.

He's used to his cock being touched, but as soon as Chris' hand wrapped around his shaft, he jolted a little. Chris pumped him slow, not painfully slow, thankfully. Though he wouldn't have complained, he liked being teased.

After a few pumps, Chris looked up at him through his lashes, the smallest ring of that beautiful blue around blown out pupils. Tom was propped up onto his elbows but as soon as he leaned down and wrapped his lips around Tom's cock and started sucking down, Tom was surprised he wasn't already reduced to a puddle.

He dropped down onto his back and moaned, letting the gorgeous man suck him down. Tom never thought of him to have sucked cock before. But this man could have any man or woman he wants. He wonders if he's married, or close to being married. He has a cute Dad feel to him.

He smiled at the thought of him being a hot Dad, and moaned as he felt a hot tongue dragging from base to tip as he sucked him, and that's when he caught something. His eyes focused in on it, and he saw it. Silver wedding band. Typical. Not that Tom isn't used to married men wanting his services, he does feel a little bad for their spouses. If they were gonna cheat, they shouldn't have gotten married in the first place.

But right now, he wasn't gonna worry about that. He's hot, he's married, and he chose Tom, he will savor every minute he has with Chris, and walk away with $2000 even for the night.

Tom was getting close. He was worried that if Chris dragged this out, he'd end up getting mad. But he jeot hearing Chris say that he wanted to take care of him, take his time with him, so he told himself to relax. 

He gasped and arched his back when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Chris' throat, and that drove him over the edge. He moaned and whimpered as he came, shooting rope after rope of come into Chris' mouth. 

He slumped back onto the bed, and panted before Chris pulled off of him, licking his lips. Tom looked back at him and quickly pulled him down, crushing their lips together. Chris missed him back and pulled back before saying "Turn and lie on your belly, Gorgeous."

Tom smiled and Chris moved back so Tom could turn on his stomach. When he did, he looked back ovet his shoulder at thr blond, biting his lip in a seductive way. He spread his legs out a little, before propping his knees up, ass up in the air, putting himself on display. 

He smiled as Chris' eyes immediately went to his ass, but then his smile faltered when Chris asked him to get back in the position he was in before he did that. Chris just said "Trust me Baby, I'll take care of you."

Tom simply nodded and slid his legs back down, keeping them spread. Tom asked "You have something, don't you?" Chris gave him a puzzled look, and Tom just smiled. He said "Barebacking isn't in my description, Baby. Gotta be safe as much as I can." 

Chris nodded and he said "Well if it makes you anymore comfortable, I'm clean." 

Tom nodded and said "That's good to hear. As am I, but still." 

Chris nodded and he said "There's some in the drawer right there." 

Tom nodded and grabbed one, handing it to Chris. He watched as Chris rolled the condom onto himself, spitting onto his hand to slick himself up. 

Chris moved around, moving in between his legs, before he felt something poking near his hole. Chris guiding himself to the hole, and asked "You okay, Baby? Do you need me to help you-"

"I'm fine Love, go for it." Chris nodded before he slowly started to push in. They both groaned as the blunt head of his cock moved forward, going in deeper. He knows as well as Tom knows, that he doesn't need to be prepped. Chris gingerly rubbed small circles into Tom's hips, gently gripping them as he kept pushing on.

When he was fully seated inside the smaller mans body, they both shuddered. Chris groaned and said "Fuck..." And waited for Tom to adjust. Tom quickly nodded and Chris started to move. 

It started off fucking him nice and slow, and Tom didn't mind. It just excited him for when he'll change pace and fuck him into the mattress. But as the minutes bled on by, he didn't speed up, or go harder. He just figured it'll happen soon.

He did pick up his pace some, but not any faster than that. But Tom kinda liked it. It reminded him of that sweet boy, and he smiled. He moaned with Chris as he moved, jumping a little when he felt Chris' lips on his neck. 

He pressed soft, sweet kisses onto his neck, following the trail down his shoulder, and back up. He felt Chris' big hand roam his lean torso, leaning down to press kisses down his spine. 

 _This feels nice_ , he thought. Though he's still holding onto the idea of getting fucked harder and faster, he kinda likes this. This guy might look big and intimidating, but he must be just a giant teddy bear.

Chris slowly down a little, pushing in a little deeper, making Tom moan. Tom looked back over his shoulder, and saw Chris' pelvis was pressed flush against his ass. 

He slowly ground his hips into the smaller man, feeling the tip of his cock nudge against his prostate. He shuttered and moaned every time he hit it, and all his moans since they started, have been real. 

After a minute or so, Chris went back to the speed he was at before, hanging his head and muttering " _Christ._ " As he fucked into the young beauty. 

With his sweet spot being hit often, and his cock rubbing against the mattress creating a good amount of friction, he was getting there. But soon he felt Chris' lips at his ear and he said "I'm close, Baby...Are you?"

Tom grinned and said "I am...You gonna make me come again, Daddy?"

Chris growled and he said "I will." Before he started fucking into him harder, going a little faster. Tom smiled ans whimpered until the friction on his cock drove him over. He wanted to cry out but his mouth just hung open, a small sound escaping instead as he came, shooting his second load onto his sheets. 

He moaned and Chris stared at him in awe. He said "Beautiful.." And he came shortly after, filling the condom up. Tom wishes just for a second, that he wasn't wearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for so long, I've been on vacation, but more will come for everything! :). Hope this new update quenches your thirst just a little until the next one ;) XoXo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets an odd request from Chris, but takes it.

After Chris pulled out, he got rid of the condom, and Tom went to get up and go. But Chris asked "Wait, where are you going?"

Tom stopped and looked back at him. He said "I'm getting out of your hair, why?" Before getting up to search for his panties.

Chris said "Already? I figured you'd at least wanna talk or something."

Tom chuckled and looked back at the blond. He said "Talking or cuddling after isn't really part of my job description, sweetheart."

Tom found his panties and quickly pulled them back on, and then he heard the softest " _Please._ " And he stopped. He turned and looked at him again, and Chris looked at him like a frightened puppy. 

He laid on his side, propped up on his elbow, and he said "Don't go...Please. I paid for you to spend the night with me, remember? I'll pay more if it means you'll stay with me for the rest of the night."

Well Tom wasn't expecting that. Usually after a fuck, he knows to leave, and doesn't overstay his welcome. But the look on Chris' face made his heart melt a little, and he figured he might earn a little extra money wouldn't hurt. A guys gotta eat.

So he nodded and smiled. He said "Okay. No problem, Darling." And took his panties back off, in case he gets in the mood for another round.

He crawled up next to Chris, and dropped down on his side, facing the blond. He smiled and asked "So what now?"

Chris still looked nervous. But he smiled just a little and said "I uh...I thought we could just lay here and talk. Maybe I could...Hold you?"

Tom giggled and said "You are adorable. And yeah, that sounds nice, free of charge." Chris nodded and turned to lie on his back, Tom scooting closer to him. Chris gently wrapped his arm around the smaller body, and kissed the top of his head. Tom smiled and laid his head on his chest.

They didn't say anything for awhile. Tom just felt Chris' chest slowly move up and down with every breath he took, while Chris gently rubbed his hand up and down Toms arm. Then Tom bit his lip and said "I wasn't expecting this."

Chris asked "Expecting what?"

Tom said "This...Being held like this."

Chris said nothing for a minute, and Tom was about to look up at him, when Chris muttered "You deserve to be held.."

Tom looked up at him, both eyebrows raised, and fighting a smile. He ended up chuckling and smiled, before asking "And you believe that?"

Chris looked down at him, genuinely confused. He asked "Of course I do, why?"

Tom said "In case you haven't noticed, people pay to fuck me. And you paid to fuck me tonight."

Chris shrugged and asked "And?"

 _This guy doesn't get it, does he?_ Tom thought. He just shook his head and said "Never mind, forget I said anything."

Chris was about to say something, but then closed his mouth. He then quietly said "I'm sorry."

Tom traced a random pattern on Chris' stomach and said "Don't be, it's fine." And they fell back into silence. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Tom soon drifted off to sleep, and woke up some time later. He groaned and realized he wasn't back home, and felt someone shift behind him. He looked down and saw a large arm wrapped around him, and his eyes followed the warm body it belonged to.

He looked over at the clock and saw it was just a few minutes past 3 AM, and his gaze fixed back on Chris. He looked peaceful, but also tired like he hasn't slept in months. But other than that, he looked very peaceful.

Maybe the entertainer's presence soothed him, as he remembered how scared he was starting to look when Tom was ready to get up and go home.

But it was too early to think about stuff likw that right now, so he just scooted himself closer to the warm body and closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

When he woke up again, it was bright. He quickly shielded his eyes and groaned, turning away from the blinding light. That's when he realized the warm body next to him was gone. 

Tom laid there on his back for a few minutes, tangled up in Chris' sheets. He moved to get up when he heard a cheery voice said "Good morning." 

Tom groaned and rolled over until his face was buried in Chris' pillow. It smelled like him. Chris chuckled and asked "How are you?"

Tom asked "Who turned on the sun?" His words being muffled by the pillow.

Chris went over to the bed, and sat down on the edge. He smiled and affectionately stroked Tom's arm. He asked "Are you up to some breakfast with me? I just made some."

Tom turned his head to look at him. His hair was a little messy, and he had slipped on a just a white T-Shirt and black boxer briefs. Tom smiled and said "Perhaps."

Chris smiled and said "Good enough for me."

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

They sat and ate in silence, the sounds of their cutlery clinking and squeaking on the plates. Then Tom said "You know, you still continue to surprise me."

Chris looked up at him and smiled. He asked "How so?"

Tom chuckled and said "Well, you were surprisingly sweet on me in bed, cuddling after, and now breakfast? This is a first."

Chris chuckled and said "I always do this, with anyone I sleep with. Why is it too-"

"No, no it's fine. I'm just not used to all this...I kinda like it."

Chris smiled and Tom asked "So what comes after this?" 

Chris looked back up at him through his lashes and smiled a little. He cleared his throat and said "Well, uh...I was thinking maybe we could...Go back to bed, like last night...I mean I don't have to work today, and if I need to pay, then I will.."

Tom grinned and said "That sounds lovely. I'll tell you what...If you let me take care of you this time, and depending on how it goes, I'll make it free of charge. Deal?"

Chris smiled and said "Alright." 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Tom ended up on top of Chris, riding hard and fast on the blonds cock, and he couldn't be happier. After he finally convinced Chris to let him suck his cock, he did, and now he's channeling his inner cowboy.

Chris was holding onto his hips as Tom moved, mostly to slow him down. Tom giggled and moaned when Chris said "Christ Loki, slow down...Fuck." 

Tom smiled and quickly dove in, capturing the blonds lips with his own. Chris quickly kissed him back, holding the back of his head still. 

Tom finally slowed down, panting against Chris' lips as he slowly rolled his hips back and forth, making them both moan. Tom pulled his lips back a little, pressing their foreheads together, before smiling. He asked "That feel good, Baby?"

Chris nodded and said "Yeah.." Before Tom startes picking up speed again. He held onto Chris' broad shoulders for dear life and hung his head, fillong the room and no doubt the rest of the apartment with needy, wanton moans, no faking required. Especially the moments where Chris would quickly fuck up into him to match his movements, Tom very much loved that.

Soon he felt a hand quickly wrap around his cock and whined a Chris brought him to release, covering Chris' hand and shooting onto their stomachs, while Tom still moved on him. Chris followed soon after, muttering "Christ.." Before spilling into the condom.

They both stopped and sat there, panting and sweating. Tom slowly moved just a little more, before hauling himself off the blond, dropping next to him.  

They laid there for awhile trying to catch their breaths, then Tom said "Well...I think that most certainly qualifies as free of charge." 

Chris chuckled and asked "Oh yeah?" Before wrapping his arm around the smaller body, stealing a kiss or two from his lips. 

Tom smiled and said "Definitely." They fell back into silence, and then Tom said "I um...I think it's time for me to head home, now..."

Chris looked over at him and said "You don't have to.." Making it sound like he was really saying _I don't want you to._  

Tom then remembered his wedding band and said "I'd hate to have your wife burst in here. That probably wouldn't end well."

Chris then looked down at the circle around his finger, as if he just remembered he was married, and quietly said "She won't, trust me...She died about a year ago..."

Tom instantly felt like an ass. No wonder he paid so much and looked almost terrified at the idea of Tom leaving so quickly. He's lonely. 

He quickly said "O-Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Chris said "It's okay." Stealing a kiss from him to reassure it was fine. 

Tom kissed back and then Chris pulled away. He smiled a little and said "If you still wanna go home, it's okay. I'll drop you off if you want, or close by. Would you like to accompany me to the shower first?"

Tom smiled and said "Okay." Before they got out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry if this one's a little short, and sorry it took so long to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris drops Tom off. Hello. We meet again ;).

Chris pulled up to a building that was just a block away from Tom's apartment. Chris said "Really Loki, I can drop you closer if you want, I'm not an axe murderer."

Tom chuckled and said "You could be, but if you were, then you'd be the hottest axe murderer I've ever encountered.."

Chris smiled and then looked down. His eyes met Tom's and said "Thank you...Things haven't been easy for me for awhile now, and with you staying after, it really helped...I'm hoping I can see you again soon?"

Tom smiled. Not a wicked or flirty smile, but a warm, genuine one. He said "You can see me whenever you want, it doesn't bother me. Now if you start stalking or harassing me, yeah, then that would be a problem."

Chris said "Well I'd never do either...Thank you." 

Tom smiled and leaned over, pressing his lips to Chris' cheek. Chris smiled and then pulled back, bringing his hand up to gently caress Tom's cheek. Then he leaned in and kissed Tom's lips, Tom sighing. 

He kissed Chris back and after a couple kisses, Tom pulled back and smiled. He said "Bye." 

Chris smiled, happy but also a little sad, and said "Bye.."

Tom climbed out of the car, and turned to leave, when he stopped and turned back to the car. He leaned down until he was looking at Chris and said "Tom."

Chris raised an eyebrow and asked "What?"

Tom smiled and said "Tom. You wanted my real name, it's Tom. Well, Thomas, but when I'm not working, I'm Tom."

Chris smiled a little and asked "And does Thomas have a last name?"

Tom smirked and said "Maybe on the second date, Darling." And winked at him. "Just don't call me by that when I'm working, alright?"

Chris nodded and said "I won't. Bye Thomas."

Tom smiled and said "Bye Chris." And turned and started walking back to his apartment. Chris honked his horn at Tom and he watched as the car drove off, turning a corner and disappearing. 

Tom smiled and ignored all the looks people were giving as he walked back home. When he got there, he closed the door behind him, and pressed his back against the wood. He smiled and bit his lip before heading towards the bathroom, carefully working to take his wig off.

The wig is so believable, even he believes it's his real hair. His natural hair color is blond, and he has short, tight little curls. Then he let his hair grow out a little, before dying it black to match the wig. He kinda likes it better black and grown out, he's always been self conscious about his curls.

Once it was off, he looked at himself. He might had to dye his hair again soon, the dye looks a little faded. He stripped out of his work clothes and showered, before pulling on some PJ's. 

He knows he has to work again tonight, but he doesn't want to. He just wants to sit and watch TV, but he's gotta work. Maybe he'll see Chris again tonight.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Another slow night. It's been 3 days since he saw Chris, and he was actually starting to worry. Chris was a nice guy, and he was lonely. He treated Tom like he was an actual human being, and he liked him. 

He did end up meeting with Jeremy's friend Chris. He was nice as well. Great smile, great body, he fucked Tom good in the back of his car. Tom had a few customers before Chris, but now the night is slowing down, and it's been almost 2 hours since he last had a customer, and his feet were starting to hurt. You'd think they'd have benches over here for them to sit on. 

Maybe he picked the wrong [outfit](http://www.littlebooteek.co.uk/image/cache/data/evil_skirts/JONNA%20SKIRT%20BLACK%20\(3\)-600x600.jpg) for tonight. He didn't wanna try and put too much effort into an outfit, and he almost forgot he had this one. But it was cute, and he's had a decent amount of dates so far tonight.

He leaned up against the wall of his usual building, walked over to his usual corner, waving and smiling as people honked at him, even if it wasn't all positive ones. 

Then he thought he saw a familiar car out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and sure enough, the car slowed down and the passengers side window rolled down. He leaned down and smiled as he saw Chris sitting in the car, who smiled back at him. 

Tom said "Hello. We meet again."

Chris nodded and said "Yes, yes we do. Good evening, Beautiful. Get in."

Tom smiled as he climbed in next to him, closing the door and pulling his seatbelt on, before leaning over and kissing Chris. Chris kissed back and Tom asked "So your place again tonight?"

Chris nodded and said "Yeah, does that sound good?"

Tom chuckled and said "Anything with you sounds fine, Baby." 

Chris smiled and said "Okay then, home it is." And they took off.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Chris pressed him up against it, crashing his lips onto Tom's. Tom quickly kissed back and sighed when Chris pulled away to kiss his neck.

Tom got to work and pulled Chris' belt open, before getting his pants unbuttoned. He quickly pulled his shirt out of his pants and started unbuttoning it, and shoving it down his massive arms. 

His hands went everywhere, groaning at how perfect his body was, before pulling him back to kiss his lips. Chris pressed him harder against the wall, caging the smaller man, and he loved it.

Chris' hands moved down Tom's body, coming to rest on his hips, and then moving down to his ass. Suddenly he was lifted off the floor, and quickly wrapped himself around Chris and the blond kept him from falling.

Chris pulled away from his lips and pressed their foreheads together. He said "I missed you...I've dreamt of nothing but you every night since then. Have you dreamt of me, Baby?"

Tom nodded and smiled. And he wasn't lying. Chris had invaded his dreams while he slept, and they felt so real. He daydreamed about him too, doing practically anything and everything to Tom, fast or slow, and he didn't want it to stop.

Tom almost forgot about his hosiery, and said "Shit. Darling, wait, I gotta take these off." Chris nodded and set him back down on the ground to let him. He quickly pulled his [heels](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/8f/41/b8/8f41b811709e7939315bdf4fc596d68f.jpg) off, letting them drop on the ground with a _'thump'_ before pulling the hosiery along with his underwear, down his legs, before stepping out of them.

When he stood back up, he smiled and pulled Chris back in for a kiss. Chris dropped his pants and underwear, and Tom heard a crinkling of foil and looked down to see him rolling a condom over himself. Then Tom was lifted back up, pressed up against the wall this time.

They kissed and moaned as Chris slowly lowered Tom onto him, until he was all the way in. Tom pulled back and smiled, Chris smiling back. Chris' eyes moved all over his face and he softly said "You are so beautiful.." Before he started moving.

He went slow at first, rocking his hips back and forth, showering Tom with kisses, before picking up his pace. It was different than their first encounter. The one after was definitely fun, but Chris seemed awkward during it.

He enjoyed it yes, but it made Tom think he wasn't really the quick fuck kinda guy. Maybe he really did like to take his time, pull someone apart, make them feel good, make them forget the rest of the world. But Chris picked up his pace, but not going as fast as Tom did before.

It's really sweet, Tom thought. He's so used to quick fucks, it makes him hate sex sometimes. People don't take their time anymore, and he rarely sees anyone who wants intimacy. He figures intimacy is dead along with chivalry. Though he himself is chivalrous or tries to be in most instances.

But he's loving how Chris is handling him, it's really sweet. It must be the loneliness, but usually quick fucks happen if someone is lonely, Tom knows that for damn sure. 

Tom moaned and dragged his nails down Chris' back, making the blond growl. He quickly kissed Tom hard, rocking his hips a little harder. When he realized Tom wouldn't fall, he let go of his hip with on hand, and brought it up to take one of Tom's hands in his. He intertwined their fingers and pressed them up against the wall, the smaller man tightening his legs around the blonds waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in a few days, but more for this are definitely coming today, In time :3. And don't worry, I set the end as it is for reasons. For Science :p. XoXo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later. Chris tells Tom what happened a year ago. Tom needs some time to think about things.

After that night, they began seeing each other regularly for tbe past few weeks, always at Chris' place. Tom likes spending this time with him, and so does Chris.

One night after they were done, they went and got into bed together, Tom curling up against Chris. They laid there for awhile, not saying a word. Chris affectionately rubbed up and down Tom's arm, leaning down to kiss the top of his hair.

Then he said "I really hope this isn't making you uncomfortable. Me asking you for this, all the time.."

Tom smiled and said "No, no, it's not making me uncomfortable.." He looked up at the blond and the smile never left his face. He said "It feels nice. You're the only one I want to do this with now, no one else...You ruined it for me."

Chris smiled and said "Good. I don't like the idea of sharing you like this anyways." Before kissing his forehead.

Tom smiled and laid his head back down on the blonds chest. Chris said "I never thought something like this would happen. Me meeting you...And I don't know what could've happened if I never met you...You know, I was actually thinking about killing myself that night. Thought about getting drunk off my ass, getting in my car, and go until I crashed...But I was too big of a coward to do it, so it didn't happen. Hardly drank anything either. Then I met you."

Tom just stared at him as the blond stared off. He asked "Remember when I told you my wife died a year ago?" 

The other man nodded and Chris said "Well, she did...A year ago, I had her, and I had a daughter. Beautiful baby girl, my little Princess India Rose. She was 5. God, I loved her more than anything, and there's nothing I wouldn't have done for her or to protect her.

One day I was getting ready for work. I was supposed to be off that day, but got called in at the last minute. India was outside playing, while my wife Elsa and I were arguing on the front steps about me getting called in at such a short notice-"

Tom said "Chris. You don't have to tell me anything, I'm not entitled to know anything you don't want me to know."

Chris looked down at Tom and said "I don't mind. It's better to talk instead of just holding everything in until I snap. Been there, done that...Anyways we were arguing, and then we heard tires screeching and a little girl screaming. Next thing I know I look over, and India's on the ground, and a car was stopped, the driver crying inside their car. I hurried over to her, and she died in my arms..."

He stopped and Tom saw a tear rolling down his cheek. More tears filled his eyes and he took a deep breath, shakily exhaling and said "We got so caught up in our own shit, we failed to realize she had moved into the street to play...The worst day of my life.."

The last part was said just above a whisper. He hugged Tom tight and said "Elsa blamed me for it, I could see it. She wouldn't say it, but she didn't have to. I don't blame her, I let her go outside to play, and I thought she would stay away from there street. Things only got worse from there.

After we buried India, Elsa and I hardly talked or looked at each other. I had to beg her to look at me because she just couldn't. She wasn't the same after it happened. Then one night, we we're both exhausted. The funeral and everything took a lot out of us, and I hadn't slept for 3 days.

Elsa told me she was gonna take a bath and as soon as she went in, I was out. I woke up hours later, and she wasn't in bed. I checked the bathroom, but the door was locked. I called her name a few times, and she didn't answer. So I kicked it in, and found her in the bathtub. She slit her wrists and bled out.."

Tom quietly said "Jesus.."

Chris said "She left a note saying she was sorry, and that she couldn't live without our daughter...Yeah, like that made things any better...After burying my wife and my daughter, I became a mess. I couldn't sleep, hardly ate. And started drinking. I'd get drunk in my old house so I could sleep, and I've tried to kill myself. Thought a lot about it, but never had the balls to actually see it through. I moved out of the house a few weeks ago and came here to start over. And then I met you."

Tom just looked at Chris and Chris looked at him. He asked "You wanna know why I really told you this?"

Tom nodded and Chris smiled a little. He said "Because you've given me a little sliver of happiness so far. At first I only picked you so I could do anything to ease the pain, but I ended up liking you. I didn't like the idea at first, but I felt comfortable enough, and I liked you. And when you're not here, I drive myself crazy, and I don't feel right...Even with what you do, it isn't stopping me from wanting to spend time with you. Even if I'm just a quick buck to you."

Tom sat up, and scootdd back, shaking his head. He "You're not a quick buck to me. At first, yeah, you were. But I don't think that anymore, and I hope you'd believe me on that."

Chris smiled and said "I believe you." And leaned in to kiss him. Tom slowly kissed back, and Tom gently pulled him into a hug. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Chris' story still haunted Tom as they slept. It took Tom a little while to fall asleep, and he eventually did. Chris lost his wife and daughter, was on the brink of suicide, and was comfortable enough to share it with him, a guy he pays to have sex with and cuddle with afterwards.

That felt too personal. And getting too personal in this line of works is dangerous, unless you're planning to leave. Tom could leave any time he pleases, he doesn't have a pimp. With all the money he's made recently since he met Chris, he's saved it, and could try and get a real job, possibly. 

But even then, he's not good at a lot of things that don't involve sex. He's a master at that, but not much with anything else. Plus he makes more than the average working person, he could go for it.

But he didn't wanna abandon Chris. If he did, Chris might snap and end up suceeding in killing himself, and he doesn't want Chris' death on his concious. And he likes Chris, he wouldn't just up and run out on the guy. He doesn't know what to do.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

So the next morning when Tom wakes up to Chris holding him close, he needs to get up. He squirms in Chris' hold, which causes Chris to stir and hug him closer. He hummed and smiled. He mumbled "Good morning." Before pressing a few kisses to Tom's neck.

Then Tom said "Good morning." And managed to get Chris' arm off of him and sat up. Chris chuckled and asked "In a hurry, Babe?" 

Tom said "Yeah, I gotta piss, I'll be back." He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he came out, he started gathering his clothes, and Chris asked "What are you doing?" 

Tom said "Getting dressed, I need to get home." 

Chris groaned and rubbed his face with his hand, asking "Why? Just come back to bed, I can take you home later."

Tom started pulling his clothes on and said "No, I need to get home now." 

Chris realized he was being serious, and he sat up. He asked "Why? Tom, what did I do?" 

 _You picked me_. Tom thought. Tom said "It's not you, it's me. I need to get some shit figured out, okay? You didn't do anything wrong I swear, but I just need some time to think, okay?"

He didn't wait for Chris to answer, one he was fully dressed, he was out the door, with Chris calling his name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month goes by. Tom isn't getting anywhere with hod thinking, and Chris won't give up.

It's been a month since Tom up and walked out of Chris' apartment. And since then, things haven't exactly been better. He was still working a little bit, making money, but goes straight home as soon as he sees Chris' car, ignoring Chris as he called the entertainer by his fake name.

He's dodged all his text messages, phone calls, emails, knocks on his door, everything. He thought it was helping it, but it really isn't.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

It's been awhile since he's worked. He would just stay locked up in his apartment, not seeing anyone, and spending most of his days lying in bed. And reading Chris' messages hurt.

**< Tom?>**

**< Tom Baby please, please talk to me.>**

**< You're scaring the shit out of me Baby, please!>**

**< Why won't you tell me what happened? What did I do??>**

**< Is it cause of what I told you? About Elsa and India?>**

**< I won't give up on you.>**

**< I'll never give up on you, Tom.>**

And hearing his voicemails hurt worse. His voice sounded wrecked, as of he's been crying nonstop for days. 

_'Tom please, pick up. I really need to talk to you, I'm worried sick about you. Look if it was cause I told you about Elsa and India, I'm sorry. We don't ever have to mention it again I swear, just please talk to me. Call me back, bye.'_

_'Hey Tom it's me, again...I hope you're alright, and I hope I can see you soon...Tom, I'm goin' crazy. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't concentrate at work or on anything, I'm scared that you're dead of something...Please...Please, please Tom, talk to me. Say a word to me, anything. I just wanna know you're okay....Alright, bye.'_  

Then one day, he had to drag himself out of bed, cause he needed to get groceries. He didn't bother much, just did a quick shower and pulled on whatever. Maybe that could help him take his mind off of Chris.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

He was standing in the bread aisle, half zoned out, and almost forgetting why he was at this aisle in the first place. 

He failed to hear a presence near him, and a voice said "So the other hair is fake, huh?" He nearly jumped out of his skin and looked over to see that Chris was standing there. _Shit_.

Chris gave him a sad smile and eyed his real hair. He said "It's definitely different than what I'm used to seeing...But I like it...You're still beautiful either way..." 

Chris looked like shit. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was a mess, he looked like he just rolled out of bed. But he still smiled at Tom as if nothing was wrong, and he said "It's good to see you, Tom."

Tom nodded and quietly said "Likewise." Before turning to leave.

But Chris said "Tom wait." His voice wavering. Tom stopped closed his eyes. He sighed and turned back and looked at Chris.

Chris looked like he was close to crying. He asked asked "Do you umm....Would you like some help with finding what you need?"

Tom knew he didn't need and help, but he didn't have the heart to make grown man cry in the bread aisle. He nodded and said "Sure. Come on." 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

They were silent for a few minutes as Chris helped him with his groceries. The silence was definitely uncomfortable, until Chris spoke.

"So how are you?" As he by his side as Tom pushed the cart, like a kid going grocery shopping with their Mother.

Tom glanced over at him without turning his head and said "Fine, I guess...How are you?"

Chris swallowed and quietly said "Fine."

The next few minutes of silence were more uncomfortable than the last. Then finally, Tom sighed and said "I'm sorry." Chris looked over at him and Tom said "I guess I just got scared when you told me about your wife and daughter. In my life, getting personal doesn't work. I'm a creature of the Underworld, I can't afford to get close to someone or love them.

And what you told me was extremely personal, I got scared, so I left. Even before I met you, I was thinking about getting out. Starting over, new life, all that bullshit. I don't have a Pimp so I could leave any time I want to."

Chris nodded and asked "So why don't you?"

Tom shrugged and said "I need the money, and I'm not good at anything else."

Chris softly said "I can help you get a normal job, Tom. It wouldn't bother me a bit, if you wanna get out, then get out, don't just stand there talking about it."

Tom nodded and then he said "I'm sorry for not answering you. I feel really bad about that, I thought it would help, but I was wrong...I read every text and listened to every voicemail you sent me."

Chris nodded and smiled a little. He said "I know. Thomas?"

"Christopher?"

Chris asked "Would you like to get lunch with me? I don't like eating alone...But if you don't want to, it's okay."

Tom smiled a little and asked "So even if I didn't wanna leave, you'd still care about me?"

Chris said "Of course. You've grown on me, and it's all your fault."

They laughed and then Tom looked over at him. He smiled and said "Yeah, I don't like eating alone either." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, I'm working a late shift at work, the next one will be longer but I'll be busy until I get the next one up <3\. XoXo.


End file.
